


Bunnies are known for reproduction

by KingFranPetty



Category: Poptropica (Video Game)
Genre: Biology Inaccuracies, Boners, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Erections, Evil, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Horniness, Hugs, Kissing, Major Original Character(s), Mild Sexual Content, Monologue, Neck Kissing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexy, Sexy Times, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I found a humorous fact about bunnies and I decided to write it. I apologize if it's too sexual.





	Bunnies are known for reproduction

Gentle Bones flipped through a book on the care of rabbits. It seemed important, given she was trying to help a man fused with a rabbit. With the lack of effective communication, Bones thought to study rabbit body language firstly. She scanned down the page for a particular display of body language. How rabbits display their dominance to be particular. Gent read the paragraph. "While rabbits do hump each other for sex, they also hump each other to display dominance over another." That's about when she stopped in a blushing mess.

The idea of him doing that or thinking about doing that was doing something to her. While she would flirt here and there, actual sex was not yet in her wheel. Gentle Bones closed the book and decided to lay down.

Bones laid down on the bed, closed her eyes. She rolled over. She rolled over again. Somehow she was restless in the not nap. Gentle Bones laid face down on the bed, hearing the metal door squeak. "Doc, what do you want?" The gothy adult groaned aloud. Even though she was only temporarily staying the night at his new temporaily hideout, the playable character wasn't giving him an inch. After all, Doctor Hare does have a history of mind control. The Scientist didn't answer, only stepped closer. She sighed, "Buggsy, I'm not interested in 'just trying on the hat.' I know what it is." 

A hand patted her head. It felt nice. She touched his hand. The adult man in the pink bunny suit got into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around. She hummed happily with a small but warm smile, holding his arms back. She started, "You know. I like how cute and cuddly you are." Doctor Hare held tighter and laughed, "You fool!! You foolish foolish fool!" Then he started to move against her. Gentle Bones panicked, "This is kinda hot but I don't like the implications this holds." The mad scientist continued to hump her as monologing, "I am the only one worthy of ruling this world because I'm!.."

That's when he suddenly felt someone on top of him. The villain panicked, "How did you get on top of me?!" The hero nervously shouted back, "You were monologing!" She hugged him with arms and legs. Bones nuzzled him close in compassion. The bunny screamed, "This wasn't supposed to go like this!" The main character gently petted him and shushed, "Shhhhhhh, it's OK now." The bad guy raged, "I was meant to be in control!" Yet slowly by slowly he was calmed by the comfort.

She cuddled him as she laid atop. The baddie breathed softly in this comfortable scene. Seeing him so comfortable and cute made her feel... He felt movement behind, she was kissing his neck. The man bunny gave a short, cute, high, moan. The lady humped him but stopped herself, apologizing, "I'm so sorry, I should have asked!" The rabbit huffed needily in a thoughtless need, pressing his behind against her. Still he didn't say anything so she didn't get the message. Gent sat up and was about to get off the bed.

Dr. Hare was still in a slight daze, making a grabby gesture to her. Gentle paused at the gesture, cocking an eye. She laid on him and waited for his reaction. Hare moved his bottom against her, making wordless wanting noises. Gentle Bones began humping him again. He grunted at this. Gent joked, "Awwww, what a cutie. Do you like being my favorite bunny?" She hugged him tight and kissed the back of his head. The pink bunny suit laid out on the bed, making cute noises.

What can I say? Rabbits be horny.


End file.
